Zoro's Metal Rods and Spheres
by aishachase97
Summary: Poor Zoro had an accident... Along with many others from the Crew. I guess im making this a full fic... Haha... Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

Aishachase97: I came up with this short-short crack fic with a friend, lostshaddow, last night around 12:00. We were so, bored….. But it's funny! I have nothing against Zoro, in fact he's one of my favorite OP character. I really hope that you enjoy this little spurt of stupidity…

Once upon a time….Zoro…..had a penis! Then one day, he got kicked in the nuts. He had to have surgery. His penis and balls got replaced with metal rod and spheres. Zoro forgot about his swords and became a justice fighter…. In the name of man-hood protection!

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

Aishachase97: Ok I got really bored today so here is another chapter…..This one is for Usopp…..uh….have fun and enjoy?

Usopp was walking down the road with chopper on a new island. It was quiet as could be except for their giggles. Up a head was a woman with long green hair and an angered look on her face. Chopper giggled.

"Usopp! I dare you to hit on her!" He said in a squeaky voice. And because Usopp was a great furious pirate he did the dare. As the woman came down the road Usopp smiled, and headed too her.

"Hey there beautiful," he said and wrapped his arm around her girlish frame. This resulted in a punch to the face and a kick to the nuts. As Usopp cried on the ground the woman yelled at him.

"It's me you dumb ass!" Chopper ran up to the two.

"Zoro? What happened?" Zoro blushed in anger and embarrassment.

"None of your business," and he headed back to the ship.

"Damn…..Zoro is one sexy lady…."Usopp grunted before passing out.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Aishachase97: This chapter is for Luffy and Zoro. I nthought that maybe some of you all were confused on what could have happened to Zoro so this will help clear things up….Um…I don't own One Piece…..I don't hate Zoro…I like Chopper…..Read and review?

Luffy was eating in peace…Actually he had turned into a black hole and was devouring everything. Zoro was next to him drinking his alcohol, when this guy came into the bar wearing a pink shirt and orange pants. Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and nudged Luffy to look. Luffy stopped gorging himself long enough to look behind him at the dude.

"I. Am. Gay!" the man shouted. The people all ignored him like this kinda thing happened every day. Luffy grinned and went back to eating his 14 course meal. Zoro did nothing.

"I can make anything something else!" the man yelled again trying to get someone to notice him. The strange sentence got poor Luffy's attention and he walked over to the guy with starry eyes.

"Really!? That's soo cool!" Luffy gushed. The man in turn instantly got a crush on our favorite pirate captain. Luffy stepped back from the weird guy when he started to grin. The man reached for Luffy, but Zoro cut in.

"Leave my captain alone he's not interested in guys," the man turned to glare at Zoro and with a wave of his hand Zoro became a beautiful young lady with flowing green hair. Zoro glanced down at his body before shouting something about breasts and ran out of the bar and heading back to the ship.

"Oi! That was mean!" Luffy glared at the man.

"I don't care!" the guy stuck his tongue out at the Strawhat pirate, and grabbed Luffy.

"You will be my wife!" and he went to kiss Luffy. Luffy panicked and punched him in the face screaming that he was a MAN not a female and that he didn't have boobs. Luffy then dashed out of the bar after Zoro.

After a while he found Usopp and Chopper. Poor Usopp was crying and they all shared what had happened to them. They decided to head back to the ship to see if Zoro was ok.

On the ship Sanji was flirting with Nami not knowing that Zoro was even prettier than her. Just as Luffy and the other two climbed aboard the ship they heard Zoro's irate scream.

"MY BOOBIES ARE METAL!"


	4. Chapter 4

aishachase97: Ok! I haven't updated in a while... My bad. Any way here is a new chapter for this

fanfic! Please enjoy. I dont own One Peice.

Chapter 4

Sanji met Barny while walking through the market place. Barny sang the 'Love You song' to him.

Barny died.

The end!


	5. Chapter 5

aishachase97: Hey! I'm back with another crazy chapter! I hope You enjoy it... I'm using an Idea from a conversation i had with my friend a few days ago... I don't own One peice!

Chapter 5

Zoro (still a woman) was drunk. And he/she decided to ride a wooden horse into the center of Ani Island. He/she was making horse noises, gaining the attention from people passing in the streat. An store owner then tried to get Zoro to leave. Zoro then flashed the owner and takes off, tripping on the wooden horse. As Zoro got back to the ship Sanji came up.

"Zoro, your durnk," He stated. Zoro glanced at Sanji and flipped him off, then proceeded to lift his skirt up over his waist and going onto the ship. Sanji laid on the ground, with a massive nose bleed.

"You werent wearing UNDERWEAR dumb-ass!


	6. Chapter 6

aishachase97: Ok another chapter... I don't own One Piece!

Chapter 6

One day a girl got mad at Luffy and tied his rubber penis to a post and pulled him as far back as possible and let him go. He sling shot at the pole. He had to go to the hospital. He lived, but his penis is forever stretched out...


	7. Chapter 7

aishachase97: Another crazy chapter! :D I really wasn't expecting it be like this! Anyways! I've been running out of ideas, if anyone has any let me know! And know on with the chapter! ~

Chapter 7...Ish...

Nami found a ball of neon pink cute fliffiness. She named it Bob. Bob ate Zoro. Zoro was puked up. Bob is now the Straw Hats mascot.


End file.
